You Got A Friend In Me
by Eitana
Summary: As naive and emotionally led as Vance is, his heart is the strongest out of all the greasers. In this small story, he experiences some heartbreak and falls extremely hard. His hectic, sorrowful emotions become stable after bumping into someone...Did his mortal enemy really become...a friend...? Keep your friends at a distance and your enemies closer...?


Warning: This story contains a short span of male slash attraction.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bully, Rockstar Games does.

* * *

_Oneshot_

_Doubts are described as a pain too lonely to know that faith is his twin brother; Especially involving love. As a kid you're taught that love is what you feel; that pitter patter in your chest, the lump in your throat, being bashful, being tongue-tied, the crimson flush of blood roaming upon your cheeks, and the constant infatuation with the person your heart longs for. But truly, that is not love.  
_

_What I described as what phony's taught us, it's call romance. It's the physical and emotional feelings combined into something beautiful..._

_Whereas love, it is a choice. It's the choice to be patient to the one your heart longs for, no matter how long you have to wait for them. It's the choice to be kind to the one your heart longs for, even if you have every right to bash them back through every thing in every way. It is the choice to lower your pride and submit to their wishes, no matter how much it annoys you. It's a choice to trust them with anyone, with no envy in your heart. It's a choice to forgive them and not keep a grudge towards them. For if you truly want them in your life, you couldn't stand the thought to not forgive them. And last but not least, the passion to fight the challenge of love, without even knowing how to win the heart of the one you hold dear. We have the freedom to love whomever we wish, the choice to look past their flaws and see them as they truly are._

_That is what love is...It's the purpose to keep the balance secure and to forever know that no matter what, till the day you die you'll be by their side. _

* * *

_Before you, is a garden underneath the night sky and the moon shining it's light upon the couple cuddling on a bench. It's cool breeze blowing gently across the secret place these two found as young children. The beauty of the flowers that draped it's irresistible aroma throughout the whole place, the lake that shimmered like sparkles and rippled whenever a leaf or animal touched the tip of it. "There's something I must tell you Sharon." the young man spoke gently, almost in a whisper to only the heart could comprehend as hands cupped the fragile vanilla coloured girl's cheeks._

_"Yes Emmet?" She responded, with her pink lips opening in a tone that shone both her interest and optimism of what tables that were going to be turned._

_"I...don't love you anymore." Emmet spoke, turning his head to the side._

"That ain't right!" Vance shouted, as popcorn sprayed out of his mouth.

"Aw man that's nasty, what tha heck man." Peanut complained, dusting himself off from the popcorn that flew to and fro onto him while sitting on the couch.

"Sorry, but Emmett shoulda never did that." Vance stated, narrowing his eyes in fury.

"Is this normal for gay people to watch soaps because, you're really coming off as tha stereotypical type."

"Shuddap Peanut...and I'm not gay," Vance corrected, cleaning up the mess he made. "I'm bisexual." He stated, quite proud of himself.

"Ya', because that means you're only 10% gay and 90% straight." Peanut replied, stating and imprinting that to himself more than Vance.

"Exactly," Vance commented, while pulling his comb out of his pocket and combing his hair back. "How do I look?" He asked, turning to Peanut.

"Like a queer." Peanut answered then winked his left eye towards the anxious copper-headed low pompadoured teen.

In response to that, Vance made a face before turning around to look in the mirror and pamper his face. "Do I look aight though, and is my hair okay?"

"Yeah," Peanut lit up a cigarette. "But you're real naïve."

Vance whipped his body around and pointed at the nicotineholic teen. "I ain't naïve!" He declared, and then rubbed his chin wondering what that even meant.

"You don't know what it even means do ya'?"

"Well no, but I ain't it."

"Do you believe there's always somethin' good in a person, despite how they act?"

"Of course, who wouldn't?" Vance spoke, the words sharply coming from his mouth like Peanut was stupid.

Peanut merely shook his head, puffing out the poison that was circulating inside his mouth. "Just don't get too attached to Hopkins aight, he's a nice guy, but like every one ah' us we have our needs." He spoke and slammed in his fist in comprehension.

"I ain't a fragile girl Peanut, now is my hair okay?" Vance asked once again, anxious about his pompadour.

"I swear if you ask me or say somethin' about your hair again today I'm gonna light it on fire." Peanut threatened. All day it was the same thing, ask him about his hair and he'd give Vance a positive response. What part of "yes" did Vance not understand?

"Okay Okay, I'm just a lil nervous."

"About what? You're date ain't till three and it's only...Holy cow it's 1:30! You need to chill."

"I want it to go perfect, somethin' wrong with that?"

Peanut blinked with his cigarette placed in the corner of his mouth, it took a great effort to not open his mouth agape to this unexplainable face-palming moment. "Hopkins really knows how to choose em'." He muttered under his breath, with a sheepish grin.

"What about Hopkins?"

"Nothin'," Peanut face-palmed. "Come on, let's go to tha pier and calm those jitters."

"But my hair-," Vance shut his mouth once experiencing Peanut's death glares. "I ah...let's go."

* * *

"This ain't so bad huh?" Peanut stated, patting the copper-headed's back while smoking another one of his poison sticks. These two greasers were sitting on the bench Pete would usually sit on but, as you can see...Pete sat on the other one, praying he wouldn't be identified and mercilessly bullied.

"Ya'...I just hope this date goes well." Vance said, nervousness and anxiety flooding his emotions. He was the type of guy that took things to heart and felt if he didn't look a certain way, smell a certain way, and etc. he thinks he's ruined everything from the start. First impressions were not taken lightly in his book and he would do everything in his power to look and smell his best. Whether it be going to a high class store and purchasing high quality clothes, or his father's cologne, or brushing his teeth- Oh flop he forgot to brush his teeth! "I forgot to brush my teeth from tha popcorn." He exclaimed, breathing out some into his hand and smelling it. "I knew I was forgetting something! What if my breath gives him tha desire to not kiss me? This date just went down tha drain!"

Peanut rolled his eyes and made his friend have hope as he pressed the bud of his cigarette against the edge of the pier. "You still have that crest in your pocket right," He placed another cigarette in his mouth, lighting it up and discarding the finished one in the trash. "There's a small bathroom by tha park area that's near the trust fund fairy's hideout. Once you're there, use your index finger. Simple as that."

"They have a hideout?" Vance asked, ignorance and naivety flourishing his tone.

"Never mind, just come on." Peanut stood up with his friend and stuck his hands in his pockets. Shoulders slumped and posture lowered into an aura of not caring what people thought.

"Are ya' aight Larry?" Vance asked, his mind finally off himself.

Peanut furrowed his brows as he looked up at his copper-headed friend. "Ya' why wouldn't I be?"

"You've seemed down for tha past three weeks? You still thinkin' 'bout Johnny?" Vance replied, combing his hair again then putting it back in his pocket. Lately Peanut's been consuming more cigarettes than usual and it got Vance to thinking that maybe Larry's crush on Johnny; he'd never say out loud has something to do with it. He could tell the moodiness in Peanut's voice and the fake façade of being "a okay". Vance was ignorant in many things but, when it came to someone being unhappy he could sense that a mile away. Maybe even farther, the point was he couldn't just let his friend feel like this. Just let his friend feel alone in this book called life and do nothing. Chances are, he could be pushed away or worse his friendship with his good friend could be eradicated. However, his friend's esteem and positive mentality was more important.

Peanut choked on the fumes he was inhaling and coughed. "W-wha...I ain't gay."

"You're right...you're bisexual." Vance friendly nudged Peanut and chuckled.

It was Peanut's turn to say "Shuddap" and chuckle alongside his naïve friend. "I have an urgin' to put you in a headlock and mess up your hair."

"You best not follow up on that urgin', because then you'll be crusin' for a brusin'." Vance threatened, making a good feet of room between the two.

Peanut chuckled and wrapped his arm around the copper-headed teen, pulling their bodies together. "I'm just yankin' your chain Medici. I'd only do that if-" he spoke standing there still on the bridge, near the pier and interrupted by a woman's voice. An annoying one at that.

"Hehe! Stop it Jimmy, we're in public." a feminine voice giggled, that got both grease teen's looking to the left to see...Jimmy cuddling up with Pinky on the beach, a stinkin' prep.

"That slimeball." Peanut stated angrily then felt his arm fall to the side. "Vance?" He looked around to see Vance already running away across the street, small pools of water trailing behind his footprints. A puff a smoke eluded Peanut's lips and he shook his head. "Why does Medici crush ova' the most impossible people?" he exclaimed, running after the copperhead yelling for him. But soon lost him, for he wasn't as fast as Medici was and expected that he needed to blow off some steam somewhere else. He only hoped he'd get over it and come to be his normal lovesick, soap watching, hair-conscious self.

Vance ran as hard and as fast as he could, breaths hard and short to ignore the yelling of his name from Peanut. Past every thing and every one to make it to his favourite place in Old Bullworth Vale. A place where he could be alone and cry his little heart out. Letting someone witness him in his most vulnerable state was too hard to accept. And so, as far as his feet took him, he ran. Tears were pounding against his eyes and he so desperately blinked so many times consciously knowing he's doing it, he never would have imagined it would be such an effort. You'd think he's trying to get someone's attention from blinking like that. Bottom line was, why him? Why did he have to be so easily swept up in the small little things and make it such a big deal? Why did he have to be so...naïve? Wasn't that the word Larry used? He could feel the intense emotion of heart break, frustration, anger, and remorse for ever feeling this way towards Jimmy. Why didn't he realize he was a player? Why...-? His thoughts were abruptly interrupted, soon finding himself tumbling backwards onto his bum and a "oof" eluded his lips. Vance, being the weak-hearted one as he is, he apologized more than his mind could count at this particular moment. His apology was barely audible to the person he bumped into and for right now, he didn't care if he was crying. The pain in his chest triggered the deep upon deep depths of grief in his heart, the pools of water being released as they trickled down his cheeks and was accompanied by characteristic sobbing sounds; the type that you'd be able to relate to someone with.

"You're apologizing...," the voice stated, confused by the young man's actions. He rubbed his chin, contemplating this act of this young man. "I guess helping out a classmate beneath my social status wouldn't be too bad. But don't speak a word of this greaseballer."

Vance's eyes quickly opened and saw before his eyes, thee Gord Vendome standing high and mighty over himself, while talking to him? Not that he held a high regard for him or anything but, he was a little frightened of having to fight this guy in this state...Heaven knows what style Vendome could pull...Maybe Lefty was right, he really was a girl. A man would be ready to fight at anytime, no matter the circumstance.

"Come now, I don't bite you know." Gord stretched out his right sanitized hand that was well manicured, and the new "Viceroy Spain Men's Black Dial Date Watch" draped around his wrist.

Vance took Gord's hand and felt himself lifted into midair for a short time before hearing a "fwap" sound. Finding himself on Gord's shoulders like someone carrying a bag of potatoes. "We'll be at my home in a few moments, so sit tight." Gord said before continuing his jog down the street, Vance bouncing slightly from the movage.

""Sit" tight huh?" Vance muttered, submitting and trying to fall asleep on this muscled prep. Which wasn't really a challenge at the least. His mind bantered on about how sturdy and firm Gord's muscles were, thinking why weren't they flexing? They were staying in one place? Like he wasn't even moving, oh well he took the time to close his eyes and wait for himself to fall asleep. It was only in that moment when he felt like sleep gripped it's hand onto him, he was then set down gently upon a comfy surface. Normally one would immediately assume, comfy surface BOOM out like a light; normal patterns of grogginess. Not for Vance, he was able to see his surroundings and was on high alert on not to touch anything. Momma's words were drilled in his mind, "You break it mi hijo, you buy it".

So reluctantly, he sat up keeping himself together in one place. Legs crossed Indian style, and surprised to see his clothes were...CHANGED?! On his torso, he wore the new white "Daniel Buchler Men's Underwear Short Sleeve Crewneck" shirt that outlined his upper body so well. Last but not least his bottom layers were a "Hanes Men's Solid Knit" pants, making his rear-end look very...easy to decipher it's shape. "Wait, if I'm wearin' this where are my clothes?" Whipping his head back and forth, he found his shoes were cleaned and neatly placed along an oval light blue surface and a oak stem coming out like a Christmas tree's leaves. Apace with his black leather jacket, bullworth labeled white shirt, tan trousers and black loafers; underneath an Aquaberry towel. Looking around, he guessed this was Vendome's room...assuming the whole room is branded in "Aquaberry" everything. The comforter he was sitting on said "Aquaberry" in a cursive writing font. Walls painted it's colour, rugs, nightstands, tile floors, four fans, don't even ask about the bookcase. But surprisingly, the lamp was a normal low cut lamp on the edge of the nightstand- wait...in small print, on the underside of it, it says "Aquaberry Products". "This has got to be tha worse possible moment of my life."

"Oh, you've awakened? Sebastian only set you down a few minutes ago," Gord stated while advancing towards the heartbroken greaser who seemed better by now. Poking his butt out first, he gracefully set his bottom upon his bed beside the greaser with a sympathetic smile. "Now, please do tell why you were weeping so earlier."

Gord's fashionable clothing for lounging were really...up there. His branded aquaberry V-neck long sleeved shirt, blue jogging pants and white ankle socks. "It's nuttin'. I'm ova it and it won't happen again."

"What will happen again greaser?" Gord pressed, wanting so to know the burden that rested on his classmate's shoulders.

"Just...," He turned his face away. "The usual heartbreak."

"That is daftly horrible, would you like some turtles?" Gord offered some chocolates in a aquaberry sandwhich bag. "Chocolates are the best thing coming once heartbroken."

Vance could agree there with the prep. When depressed, food was the main thing to run to, to temporarily mend one's problems. Thus, he took the bag in his possession and began his venting to this prep. It wasn't an easy task, being mortal enemies with the preps and GORD, being the male version of Christy Martin; gossiping like nothing to lose. Be that as it may, Gord sympathetically gave his word of complete silence about this matter and comforted the greaser about Hopkins' lead on. In a small amount of time the conversation shifted into their hobbies, pet peeves, likes, dislikes, past times, and Vendome was quite surprised to learn that Vance watched "Under The Limelight" soap opera as well, and invited him tomorrow to come watch it with a few close friends.

"I ah...I don't know 'bout that." Vance said rubbing his neck.

"And why is that?" Gord replied, hands planted on his hips and a pout forming along his glossed lips.

"You're forgettin' that I'm in anotha' clique."

Gord chuckled with his hand over his mouth. "It's Saturday confidant," He placed his hand on Vance's knee, and smiled genuinely. "Besides, you'll be wearing clothes that are both appropriate from my acquisition of my wardrobe." Before Vance opened his mouth to let him know something, Gord quickly added, "That aren't an Aquaberry brand."

Vance simply smiled and nodded, feeling a whole lot better than he was minutes ago. "I guess I should go, my abuelo is probably waitin' for me."

"I beg you're pardon?'

"Sorry, ah' mean my grandfather. He's gettin' up there so my body is needed to help em' out."

Gord nodded, hanging on his every word and stood up. "Would you like a ride home?"

"Nah, ah' could use the exercise, gettin' a little chubby around the edges." Vance huffed out a short chuckle and smiled.

"I bet you do but, you're in a rich neighborhood greaser and if one of the preps catch you around here-"

"Trouble, yah I get it. Aight." Vance agreed with no resistance and heard an older male respond. "Please follow me young Master's confidant Medici."

"How do you know my name?" Vance asked, really intrigued.

"A butler's job is to be the eyes and ears, and know practically everything about what or who influences young Master Gordon. His father would be very capsized if I didn't do so." Sebastian replied with a "all a due respect tone". "Please gather your things and the next time you come, your measurements would be most appreciated." He added, opening the door, waiting for Vance to make his exit.

"Shouldn't I change first?"

"Keeping your identity secret is what's most important, you may change on the way in the limo. Until then, please slip into those ankle socks and neon white shoes, and exit the room. I will be waiting for you at the door." Sebastian replied, before he bowed and left the room. "Please make wit about your goodbyes, Gordon, you know the candidates are about to arrive in fifteen minutes and being ready early in the parlor is greatly defining the importance to the Vendome's punctuality." He added.

Gord responded rightfully and shook hands with the copper-headed teen. "Medici."

"Gordon." Vance replied chuckling a bit, and Gord replied by playfully clicking his tongue in irritation.

Vance turned around and took a few steps towards the door before stopping for a moment. "Thanks."

"You are very much well welcome." Gord replied and enthusiastically waved goodbye, before watching as the greaser chuckled and disappeared behind the Aquaberry-postered door.

**Glossary**

**Mi hijo: My son**

**Abuelo: Grandfather**


End file.
